Talk:Hell
Raising Hell Jökä: *After stepping out of the elevator, Jökä goes to a cliff and smashes a hole into the ground, and an ice breeze flows up, freezing him* Shait. Piccolo -walks up, looking at Joka- Well, looks like I get the day off. Jökä: Well, if it isn't Piccolo? How'd you end up here? Piccolo A while back, the gates between Hell and the real world were broken. I decided to stay here to keep everything in. Didn't help against that one demon, though. Jökä: Monster? Who? Piccolo Someone opened another damn protal to this place. A very powerful demon pretty much tore through me and clawed it's way out. Jökä: Damn. Well, mind freeing me out of my ice prison here? Piccolo You were sent down here, so what makes you think you deserve to be freed? Jökä: Figures. *Charges my right hand with electricity which breaks the ice* So...tell me about this...monster. Piccolo It was like nothing I'd ever seen, even Majin Buu would've paled in comparison to it. Not long after it surfaced it was sent back down here, though. Guess the next generation of heroes must 've killed it. Jökä: *Leans against a wall* And who is this monster? Piccolo I think it called itself Narkaroth. Jökä: Narkaroth? Wierd. Alright. *Starts to walk away, slowly* I'm gonna find this guy. Do you want to follow? Piccolo No thanks. You do know that if you die in otherworld, you cease to exist, right? Jökä: I do? Well, if we don't meet again...it was an honor. *Walks away* Piccolo He seemed at least honorable. Nice change from the usual idiots that come down here. Hank '*Steps out of elevator*...Hell...Hehe...Good, I'll find EVERYBODY I'm looking for... 'Piccolo Oh, another one? Hank 'Another what? There are none like me... *Grins* 'Piccolo Look, just keep your head down and stay quiet. You'll be fine. Hank '*Grins eerily* I don't plan to stay quiet... 'Piccolo Well, good luck. You'll need it. Hank '*Chuckles then uses IT* 'Narkaroth You again? What could you possibly want from me? Hank 'Your service to me... *Grins* 'Narkaroth You and all of your little firnds may have vanquished me once, but you're all alone now. Hank 'I'm not them...and don't tell me you don't want vengeance... 'Narkaroth What's the point? I'm stuck down here for all eternity, I shouldn't make my sentence worse. Hank 'STUCK?! *Laughs* I am going to raise hell...Trust me...We will be free... 'Narkaroth -cracks a smirk- Free? Hank 'Yes...Along with our comrades... *Smiles* One Namekian will not stop us when we fight together 'Narkaroth Very well. I'll follow you. Hank 'Good, I promise you vengeace... Now to find Cell... *Grabs Narkaroth and IT's* 'Cell Oh? Who's this? Another Saiyan? Hank 'That doesn't matter... What matters is our plan... 'Cell What "plan" would that be? Hank '...We're going to raise hell, we will escape, defeat Earth's protectors, then you're free to do as you please. 'Cell Sounds fun. I'm in. Hank '*Smiles* Good, nowwww Frieza and his family *Grabs both of them and IT's* 'Frieza Ah, Cell. Good to see you. Who are those two? Hank 'A very powerful demon and...me, that doesn't matter though. I imagine you would want revenge on the ridiculous Saiyans protecting Earth. Am I right? 'Frieza Those little monkeys are still breathing? Hank 'Yes, and they're quite annoying. Would you like to finish what you started? All you have to do is join us... 'Frieza Very well. Cooler Look what you've done, brother. Now we've not only died, but we're stuck cleaning up your mess. Hank 'Hehehehe, let's go find Broly. *Walks off searching* 'Broly '-'''locked in a stasis-type device- 'Hank *Finds it* ... The hell? Someone free him but be careful '''Frieza He's just a monkey. What could go wrong? Hank 'He's the Legendary Super Saiyan, the most powerful... He can kill most of us... 'Cell I'd like to see him try to kill me. Hank '... *Sighs and breaks the device* 'Broly -wakes up, giving a low growl- Kaka...ROT...! Hank 'I know... Your worst enemy, join us so we can escape and you will be able to kill Kakarot... 'Broly -smiles, then begins laughing- Hank '*Smiles as well* Good *Turns to the group* Any other's to recruit? 'Frieza While they may be relatively useless on the monkeys, we could recruit the Ginyu Force. Cooler And my Armored Squadron. Hank '...Meh, alright, go get them, we'll wait here *Sits* ''Cooler, Frieza, and Cell fly off, returing a few minutes later with the Armored Squadron, the Ginyu Force, and the Cell Juniors. '''Hank *Smiles* Alright, I guess it's time we bust out *Gets up and walks in Piccolo`s direction* John: '*fighting piccolo* Is that all you have guardian of Hell? 'Piccolo Kais, I'm getting too old for this! Hank *Arrives with the army he's amassed and sees Piccolo fighting John* Move out of the way, we have things to do *grins* Piccolo Kid, I think you're going to get more than you bargined for. Pikkon -arrives- You called Pi- *sees the army- Oh, we're in for one hell of a time... John: 'Allright Hank you handle them you and your army 'Hank ...I'll handle them, if it starts to look bad, then step in... *Stands in a ready pose* Narkaroth Very well. John: '*laughs softly* 'Hank You know what... I'll end this quick *Goes SSJ2 while laughing maniacally, then goes SSJ3, speaks in a disembodied, dark voice* You know John, they wasted a wish to revive you, you really shouldn't waste their wish like this... Piccolo What, you forget about us? Pikkon We'll never let you escape! 'John: SHIT! *'goes ssj and flies away full speed exiting hell*